Peppatoons
Peppatoons '''is a peppish-yiddish cartoon that was created by MrsWhatever40 and Willdawg14 The show airs in Peppaland on Yo-Yo and Animal Toonz while in the United Regions the show airs on ToonShake. In the UK, the show airs on CBBC and in Groosatina the show comes on Rai Apriçpt. The show's theme song is sung by Miley Cyrus and is called "Peppa in the toons." Premise This series follows Peppa as an adult and her friends which are adults as well. She and her friends go on adventures in the world around them and hang out sometimes. Characters Main Characters * '''Peppa - Is a 26 year old pig that likes to jump in muddy puddles. She always wants to jump in the biggest muddy puddle in the entire universe. * Suzy Sheep '- Is a 27 year old sheep and Peppa's best friend since they was kids. She had a baby in mid season 1 and become a mother. She is married with Salem Sheep. * '''Danny Dog '- Is a 26 year old dog and one of Peppa's good friends. He got a job at Dog's Pizza after Granny Dog's retirement. * '''Rebecca Rabbit - Is a 24 year old rabbit who is still in college. She studies nursing and health and when she graduated from college, she got a job at the Peppatown Hospital as registered nurse. * Brandon Bandicoot - Is a 28 year old Bandicoot that Peppa meet at the beginning of the show. He is interested in music, dancing and being handsome. Supporting Characters * 'Madison Pig - '''Is Peppa's 6 year old daughter. She likes to play with her brothers and her parents. * '''Pete Pig Jr - '''Is one of Peppa's sons. He is 4 years old in preschool. He wants a toy truck for christmas. * '''Ethan Pig ' - Is Peppa's 1 year old son. He is a toddler pig that is Peppa's youngest son. * '''Pete Pig Sr - '''Peppa's husband and the father of Madison, Ethan and Pete Jr. * Mummy Pig - Peppa, Jase, Selmo, Matthew, Tobias and George's mother and the granny of Madison, Pete Jr and Ethan. She is 63 years old and sometimes gives gifts to her grandkids. * Daddy Pig - Peppa, George, Tobias, Matthew, Selmo and Jase's father. He is the grandpa of Ethan, Pete Jr and Madison. He is 71 years old and retired from the office building. * Matthew Pig - Peppa's brother and Ethan, Madison and Pete Jr's maternal uncle. * Tobias Pig - Peppa's other brother and the uncle of her kids. * Jase Pig - Peppa's sister and is still in high school. She's 17 years old and she's the aunt of Peppa's kids. * Selmo Pig - Peppa's brother and same with jase he's still in school. He's 17 and he is Peppa's kids uncle. * Salem Sheep - Is Suzy's husband and the father of Samantha Sheep. He met Suzy at a pub. * Pete Pig - Peppa's husband and the father of Pete Jr, Madison and Ethan. In the episode My Anniversary Don't, he and Peppa and their first anniversary. * Logan Mook - Is Peppa's enemie that tried to kill and kidnap her kids. Episodes Season 1 # "The Premiere " - Peppa wants to premiere her very own show. # "My Anniversary Don't" - Peppa and Pete goes to a beach resort for their first ever anniversary. # "Ethan's Birthday" - Ethan has his birthday at Dale and Benny's. # "Mother Suzy" - Suzy is pregnant and she becomes a mother. # "Danny Admits The Truth" - Danny lies to his friends. # "Evil Holiday" - While the pig family is on holiday in Belarus, Logan Mook ruins their holiday. # "Trick or Trap" - While the kids are trick or treating on halloween, they end up in a trap. # "The Stolen Money" - Peppa's money has been stolen. # "A Very Ethan Christmas" - Ethan sneaks out of the house and goes to the north pole. Season 2 # "Peppa Pig X Logan Mook" - Logan Mook stole Peppa's kids and she battled with him to get them back. # Trivia * This is one of the Peppa pig spin off to feature adult verisons of Peppa and her friends. Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:Series Category:Shows Produced by Pennzoil Category:Peppatoons Category:UR films and shows